


Arsenal of the Heart

by thinkwritexpress



Series: My Dying Days [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hellhounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: You're time is up, thanks to a demon deal to save a life. You're going out with no regrets, and that means you have to admit your feelings for the one you saved... Or try to, at least.





	Arsenal of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really short! But she wouldn't leave me be until I'd written. Let me know what you think!

Coming back from the dead and out of hiding seems to be a Winchester family trait, and so you really shouldn’t be surprised when it happens, again. 

The next time you run into the Winchesters, there’s three, instead of two, and it’s the new, third one that captures your interest. They’re bold, brave, and just a bit broken. Also Winchester family traits, but something in this one stood out, and you’d found yourself falling hard and fast. So it was only logical that you’d sell your soul for them. Of course, because it was a Winchester, the demon had given you one year instead of ten, and that year had flown by.

You knew you’d find them in the armory, looking at the guns and other weapons that had been amassed. They look up when you enter, a smile gracing their face. “Oh, hey (Y/N)! How are you?” They ask, and you give them a shaky smile in response.

“I’m, I’m okay. I actually just came to say goodbye.” You’re fighting to keep your voice even, to not reveal how much this goodbye actually means. 

“Goodbye? Where are you going?” The confusion on their face almost breaks you, and you shake your head.

“I just- I gotta get away for a bit. I need some time to myself. Your family, and you especially, you’ve all been amazing to me, so I wanted to say goodbye.” You can hear the baying of the hellhounds now, closer than you expected, and you try not to let your fear show.

You grab them and hug them tightly, pressing a kiss to their cheek, then turning and running out, unable to hold back the tears as you run out of the building and into your car, ready to meet your fate running. 

Mary Winchester might never have loved you back, but you’d never regret giving your soul up for her.


End file.
